The present invention relates to a fiber optic optical subassembly configuration. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a micro-optic based fiber optic beam splitter for reflectometry that can be used for monitoring fibers.
Previous methods have not enabled laser diode monitoring.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for monitoring the output power of the laser diode.